My Purpose
by Netsui-sama
Summary: Sora/Vanitas One-shot. Everyone has a purpose in life. Vanitas found that out the weird way.


**AN- I LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE this pairing. I'm excited! Are you excited? I'm excited! Can you tell? Review, fave, follow, ya ya ya, just read it. Let's get started. This is my first one-shot. I'm trying a point of view (POV) style of writing. Enjoy! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I only own this fic.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**I found myself following a young child. I felt I must protect him. I felt I had no purpose in my life and I think that I thought this could fill that void. A child… age 5…Why him? I, myself am 15. Why?**_

"Kairi, let's go to the islands today. I want to try and find the treasure everyone's been talking about."

"Sorry Sora, Some other time okay? Your house is pretty far. Are you gonna be alright?

"Sure. Of course."

_**I hated to see the boy look so sad. I hated that this boy could do this to himself. But as I saw his tears pour down his face, I knew I hated that more than anything. I don't want to see him cry. I hated seeing him cry. I had to stop this from happening again.**_

_**Great. He's lost.**_

"What do we have here? A little one lost his way to home?"

"I'm not little!"

"Alright calm down big guy. Nothing needs to get out of hand here. What's your name? If you tell me your address, I'll be happy to walk you home."

_**He… seems…**_

My name is Sora and I can find my own my home Mr!"

"Hey calm down kid."

"Go away!"

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SH-…Ah shit. You had to say that didn't you? This could have been so easy. Grab'em."

Two other guys blind Sora, knock him out, and pick him up to take him away.

_**I knew it. I have to step in.**_

Sora, only slightly conscious, cried and screamed for help, pleading the men to let him go.

_**They will pay dearly for this.**_

The pain was too much. He managed to get out of their arms but they continued to hurt him. He just wanted to go home. One final hit and…

He woke up. He was…home? It was morning. He went down to the living room of his home and on the screen was a news channel with breaking news on it. The screen was blurry, Sora was pretty sure he had a concussion, however, he could hear the words "Brutally assaulted," "Three men," and "Hospital." He could also make out a familiar face, location, and the words, "This man was hurt the most out of the three," on the screen. Sora's mother walked in the room. His mother told him that a nice looking, spiky, black haired teenage boy brought him back home.

Riku, Sora's older cousin came to visit and told him that 3 of his work colleagues were beaten up by a teenager. He wasn't sure but Sora told Riku that he has a Secret Friend that protected him from those guys.

Those men never bothered Sora again. In fact, whenever they saw him, they seemed to be in fear for their lives. Sora felt bad and even blamed himself when he saw all the casts and bandages on those men. But he hoped his Secret friend didn't get in trouble.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-4 years later-**

Jeez, she is so annoying. He didn't want to deal with her right now. That "her" being a little girl.

"I want to play with Kairi!"

"Me too!"

"No! I want to!"

_**I hated the pretty girl, girly-girl type with a burning passion. The more girly, the worse. However, to like a girl would mean I would need to like girls in the first place. They were annoying and irritating. Especially the ones that everyone loves when there is nothing to love.**_

"Sora…" she whispered

"Are you okay, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah!" Sora gave a sheepish smile. "Namine, how are you!"

"Me? Me? Oh, I'm fantastic!" she joked.

"Heh heh."

_**I can relax for now, knowing he's in good hands.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-5 years later-**_

"Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm 14 years old. Can you show me around?"

"My names Sora, I'm also 14 years old, and I'd be happy to. We don't get many new people at this school from other worlds.

_**9 years… 9 entire years… I've watched this boy. When I started this routine, he was nothing but a kid. Now he's 14. So close. Closer… closer…**_

"_**I have a problem…" I finally announced, mumbling to myself as I watch Sora and Roxas walk over to a sea salt ice cream stand.**_

"_**It's salty, but sweet. Blak!" the blond said and threw the cone in the trash. "Anyway, believe me I KNOW very well that you have a problem."**_

"_**Shut up, Ventus, don't go into that now…"**_

"_**Hey! That's mean to say, you know? You hurt me, Vanitas. You hurt right here, right in the feels." Ventus teases, not actually hurt by his friend's words."**_

_**More senseless rambling follows as my eyes send daggers at Roxas.**_

"_**Stop looking at Roxas like that!"**_

"_**Don't worry. I know he's related to you so I won't do anything to him." I reassured my friend, wishing I could kick Roxas' ass right there and now.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-3 years later-**_

_**I! HATE! RED! HEADS!**_

"The name's Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Or Axe of love because I'll split you open and eat you up if you're not careful. Got it memorized?" Axel joked.

_**Oh Just Shuuut the actual fuck uuup!**_

*giggle* "Memorized!" Sora replied with a laugh.

_**I could see it… how Sora obviously wanted to be a little more than just friends with Axel. Though the man knew this, he hated how Sora would think to even look at someone over 18.**_

_**Despite the reason Axel denied Sora, me as well as Sora found out about Axel's Nightly activities with, Roxas another 17 year old, and another person he liked more than a friend. It was a memorable night because I was forced to watch Sora cry his heart out. I decided to make my first contact with him through a letter.**_

_**They never deserved you**_

_**They don't know what they missed**_

_**Forget about them**_

_**Move on**_

_**Remember…**_

_**No matter what…**_

_**Someone will always love you.**_

_**-From, Yours Forever**_

Sora never figured out who could cheer him up without coming there in person. However, he moved on.

Later that same year, Sora developed feelings for his distant cousin Riku. They started to hang out more and Sora thought it was just enough to be with him. Sora later found out that Riku was getting married and had been seeing the girl for quite a long time. Riku, unaware of Sora's feelings, then moved with his new wife further away from home. They started to hang out less and less and Sora started waking up in the middle of most nights, screaming from having a nightmare.

_**I sent another letter.**_

_**It's not your fault**_

_**You had no way of knowing**_

_**I'm sure he still cares for you**_

_**I do.**_

_**-Love, Yours Forever**_

Later on, Roxas took Sora's first kiss as his own. That blond would have been dead within a snap of the fingers if not for a certain Ventus. Sora and Roxas started an intimate relationship. They were going smoothly until a certain Redhead came back, this time with his eyes firmly locked on to Sora. Knowing Sora's and Roxas' current relationship didn't stop Axel from pursuing Sora. One night Sora was walking home from high school and he said he wanted to talk to Sora and invited him to his apartment. Sora, still having feelings for Axel but wanting to be loyal to Roxas because he has feelings for him too, went with Axel expecting to shoot him down. Instead Axel seduced him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas couldn't find Sora that day and he knew where he must be, Axel's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel pushed Sora down on the bed connecting his lips to Sora's. Sora, wanting this for a while kissed back, feeling bad for betraying Roxas. Axel lifts Sora's shirt up over his head, doing the same with his own shirt. Starting to pull down the Sora's pants, Axel marks his neck with his own mark, seeing Roxas' already there.

_**I can't… I want this to stop… Is this Envy…? Is this… Jealousy?**_

Suddenly, Roxas bursts through the door shouting at Axel. He grabs Sora, pulling his arm to go. Axel pulls Sora's other arm, not ready to this fight.

_**I can't believe I'm saying this… but I'm glad Roxas showed up…**_

"Enough!" Sora screams, done with this crap.

_**Whoa**_

Both Sora-hoggers let go of his arms, angry with themselves and each other.

_**Another Letter.**_

_**I still think neither deserve you**_

_**What is it you want?**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**Listen to your feelings**_

_**What do you want?**_

_**I only want…**_

_**You…**_

_**-Love Yours Forever**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora ended up braking it off with both Axel and Roxas.

_**HA! YES! TAKE THAT!**_

Roxas was extremely depressed to the point that he moved away without telling Sora.

Sora's family through a surprise birthday party for him to turn 18. His birthday is on Tuesday but they had the party on Sunday to be more unexpected. It was obvious to me that he was feeling incredibly down lately and even at the party.

-Sunday…Monday… TUESDAY

_**18…He' 18!**_

"_**Ven, I want to go to him."**_

"_**I've lost interest."**_

"…"

"_**Fine. Okay, you realize your 28 and he's 18 right?"**_

"_**Yes I do, Ven."**_

"_**Does that matter to you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**All I needed to hear. Let's go, Vanitas."**_

_**Final letter.**_

_**I want to see you in person…**_

_**-You know who**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

They stand face to face…

Sora… and… Vanitas…

A moment… 13 years in the making…

At last…

Sora looks beaten, worn, and essentially like a dead corpse. The events from his past are getting to him _and he has all but given up on hope for his happiness. He has no purpose anymore._

Vanitas moves his body closer to Sora's, cupping his face with his hand. The Raven haired boy moves his face closer to Sora's, bending over as Sora reaches his arms around the back of Vanitas' neck moving ever closer. They're lips touch and they both feel shivers of warmth. Sora has yet never have felt a sensation such as this with anyone before. His eagerness to learn more and want more of this sensation gets the better of him and he pushes deeper into the kiss and practically climbs on top of Vanitas.

In that moment Sora's bad memories seem like dust mites compared to the happiness he feels now. He loses all focus on his past and focuses exclusively on Vanitas…

His "Now" with Vanitas… His Future with Vanitas… His forever with Vanitas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What am I to you, Sora?"

"…You are my everything, Vanitas. You are… My purpose… My reason to live..."

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you, Vanitas."

…

_**You are MY purpose… MY reason to live, you fool… that's MY line…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**AN- VANITAS!**

**I actually wrote this story 2 days ago but had to post in now instead.. Sorry if it's not as great. I'm tired.**

**I like it.**

**This will not be the last Sora/Vanitas fic I do. Also, I surprisingly really liked the Sora/Axel part so I might do some of them.**

**I should have an Attack on Titan fic coming soon, it will be a multichapter.**

**I want to get a few things going then see which stories I have ideas for to see which to do the next chapter of first.**

**Anyway, Reviews, faves, follows, etc. Is always appreciated.**

**Netsui-sama out.**


End file.
